Ready
by CherryAnderson
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kurt envoie un message a Blaine après avoir regarder Moulin Rouge
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Ready

**Auteur : **

**Lien original : www . fanfiction s/ 9087473 /1 /Ready** (sans les espaces)

Note traductrice: Merci a de me laisser traduire cette fiction.

* * *

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
J'ai regardé le Moulin Rouge aujourd'hui.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Pourquoi ça me semble être plus que "regarder ton film préféré"?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Ca m'a fait penser à toi.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Ca t'a fait penser à moi en bon ou en mauvais?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
De la meilleure façon

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt..

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Je sais, on est supposé être seulement amis.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Bien, on a jamais été pour ça de toute façon.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
"Juste des amis" ne font pas ce qu'on a fait à un mariage, Kurt.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Je ne pense pas être prêt pour le moment.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin et quand tu seras prêt, je serais là, toujours.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Je t'aime.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Je t'aime aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Je suis sorti avec Adam aujourd'hui.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt, pourquoi tu me dis ça?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Je n'essaye pas de te blesser.  
To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
J'ai juste besoin d'en parler.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Ok, vas y.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Ce n'était pas la même chose.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
La même chose que?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Quand c'était nous, je pense.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
C'était pas bien, ou autre?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Non, on a regardé un film c'était bien juste.. Pas la même chose.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Comment?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
C'est juste qu'avec toi je me sens en sécurité peut être.. je sais pas.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
On est sorti ensemble longtemps, je suppose que c'est normal.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Non, je me suis toujours senti en sécurité avec toi, même au début.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise, je ne peux pas te dire de le quitter.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Il est super.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Mais?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Il n'est pas toi.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Je dois y aller, bonne nuit Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
J'ai cassé avec Adam aujourd'hui.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Si tu veux que je te dise que je suis désolé, je le ferais pas.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Je ne veux pas ça.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Pourquoi tu as cassé avec lui?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Ce n'était pas honnête envers lui.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Pourquoi ce n'était pas honnête envers lui?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Blaine, tu sais pourquoi.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Je veux que tu le dises.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Parce que je suis toujours amoureux de toi.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Je suis toujours amoureux de toi moi aussi, Kurt.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Je ne dis pas que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, c'est trop tôt.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Je t'ai déjà dis, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin et quand tu seras prêt, je serais là à t'attendre.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Dieu.. Tu peux essayer et ne pas être parfait juste une minute?

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Je ne suis pas vraiment parfait, j'ai mis des chaussettes dépareillées aujourd'hui.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Blaine Devon Anderson!

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
C'était un accident, je le jure!

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Quoi que tu dises Blaine, quoi que tu dises..


	4. Chapter 4

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Je ne pense pas être prêt à te pardonner un jour.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt..

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
You broke my heart.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt, je suis désolé...

To: Blaine, From: Kurt

Je sais que tu l'es.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Alors pourquoi tu dis ça?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
J'y ai pensé toute la semaine. Tu m'as trompé et tu m'as brisé mais tu m'as réparé avant, alors je devrais te laisser le refaire.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de dire?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Que tu as fais une stupide erreur et que maintenant c'est OK.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt, je ne comprends pas.

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Viens dehors, je suis prêt.


	5. Fin

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fic :) Et merci à tous pour vos reviews!  
Comme j'ai précisé cette fic ne vient pas de moi je l'ai juste traduite pour vous montrer cette petite merveille hihi.  
Bisous à vous!


End file.
